Who's Belong to You
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Miyuki adalah Pengantin Tumbal setelah Yui namun karena Yui sudah terpilih Miyuki tak diperlukan lagi namun dia tetap terpaksa tinggal bersama mereka. Miyuki tidak sama sekali menarik karena rasa dan aroma darahnya kualitas buruk dan dianggap berpenyakit kerena harus meminum obat secara rutin namun suatu saat ada aroma darah yang sangat memabukkan darah siapakah itu ?
1. Chapter 1 Arrive

**Diabolik Lover by Rejet (nama pembuat gamenya)**

 **Story Mine**

 **genre: Romance, fantasy**

Miyuki Hanamori hari adalah hari pertamanya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga sakamaki sebenarnya dia hanya akan dititipkan sekitar 3 bulan sampai rumah yang akan ditinggalinya akan siap.

Miyuki menatap pagar rumah yang tinggi itu dengan penasaran karena rumah itu terlihat kosong.

"Kenapa ya seperti kosong". kata Miyuki.

Dengan ragu dia menggusur kopernya hingga pintu.

knock knock knock

Suara bel pintu terdengar menggema aneh sekali rasanya.

"Permisi apa ada orang". Teriak Miyuki.

Tak ada sahutan jadi dia langsung masuk kedalam.

"Permisi ada seseorang". Kata Miyuki.

Saat itu dia hanya melihat rumah kosong dia hanya mondar mandir mencari orang saat dia menuju ruang tamu seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Siapa penyusup yang masuk rumah ini". Kata suara lembut dan dingin dibelakang lehernya.

huuuh.

Miyuki terjatuh karena kaget namun saat jatuh sosok tadi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku aku tid...". kata Miyuki terpotong karena sosok itu mengendus lehernya.

"Nee kau wangi". Katanya.

Sosok itu berambut ungu dia terlihat seperti anak-anak dia juga membawa Teddy Bear yang terlihat usang.

"Oi Oi berisik sekali ada apa". Kata sosok berambut merah yang muncul dari sofa.

"Euh ada gadis cantik baru disini heum". Kata Seorang yang bertopi.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada lagi sosok yang berambut kuning dengan headset ditelinganya, orang berambut putih dan satu lagi laki-laki berkacamata.

"Jadi sedang apa kau dirumah orang". kata orang berkacamata itu.

"Aku dititipkan dirumah ini aku juga membawa suratnya". Kata Miyuki.

Si kacamata membaca surat dari Miyuki.

"Sepertinya ini pengantin tumbal tapi mungkin mereka belum tahu kalau sudah butuh lagi karena ada Yui". Katanya.

"Maksudnya pengantin tumbal?". Kata Miyuki.

"Kau akan menjadi pengantin kami". Kata yang berambut merah.

"Oh maaf aku belum usia menikah aku hanya dititipkan disini". Kata Miyuki.

" Berarti kau kesini untuk apa". kata sikacamata.

"Aku hanya akan dititipkan tiga bulan setelah itu aku akan pindah tapi jika aku tidak diizinkan tinggal disini aku akan pergi". Kata Miyuki.

"Tentu saja kau boleh tinggal disini tapi sebagai makanan kami". Katanya.

Miyuki sangat bingung dengan mereka apa maksudnya makanan.

"Eh itu benar aku ingin tahu rasamu". kata si rambut ungu.

Miyuki dapat melihat sirambut ungu membuka mulutnya ada taring disana seperti dia akan menggigitnya.

"Euh ada tamu kah" Kata Seorang gadis rambut pirang.

aktivitas sirambut ungu terhenti.

"Ini tadinya adalah pengantin tumbal berikutnya tapi karena kau sudah terpilih pengantin selanjutnya tidak diperlukan". katanya.

"Oh begitu kalau begitu kenalkan aku Yui Komori". Katanya ramah.

"Aku Miyuki Hanamori". kataku menjabat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan aku adalah Reiji aku adalah anak kedua keluarga ini". kata sikacamata.

"Yang memakai earphone adalah Shuu, yang disana Ayato kepada yang rambut merah, yang dibelakangmu Adalah Kanato pada sirambut ungu, yang bertopi adalah Laito dan yang rambut putih adalah sibungsu Subaru". Katanya.

"Oh kalian bersaudara". Kata Miyuki.

"Iya aku adalah anak kedua, Shuu adalah anak pertama, Ayato anak ketiga, Laito anak keempat, Kanato anak kelima dan Subaru anak keenam dari ayah kami". kata Reiji.

"Oh ya aku mengerti". Kata Miyuki.

"Berdasarkan suratnya kau tinggal dirumah kecil dibelakang mansion kami kau yakin?". kata Reiji.

"Iya ayahku bilang begitu". Kata Miyuki.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu". kata Reiji.

"Kalau begitu rumahnya disebelah mana". Kata Miyuki.

"Biarku antar". Kata Reiji.

Saat Miyuki mau mengambil kopernya seorang pelayan tiba-tiba membawanya.

"Silahkan ikuti aku". Kata Reiji.

Miyuki mengikuti Reiji keluar rumah hingga kami sampai di rumah kecil ukurannya bukan rumah kecil untuk miyuki karena sebesar rumahnya tapi rumah itu sangat kecil dibanding kan mansionnya rumah itu juga bergaya barat.

"Ini adalah rumah yang kau tinggali sebenarnya ini hanya pondok kecil". Kata Reiji.

"Terima Kasih sudah mengantarku". Kata Miyuki.

"Untuk malam ini ikutlah bergabung makan malam bersama kami anggap saja sebagai sambutan untuk tamu". Kata Reiji.

"Baiklah". Kata Miyuki.

Saat itulah Reiji menghilang.

drrrrt drrrt drrrt

Ponsel Miyuki bergetar dia menerima pesan.

 _From: ayah_

 _Apa kau sudah minum obatmu._

Miyuki langsung membalas.

 _to: ayah_

 _Sudah ayah._

Tak lama ada balasan lagi.

 _from: Ayah_

 _Jangan lupa dan juga sikap seperti selama disana yang sudah ayah ajarkan._

 _to: Ayah_

 _Baik ayah_

Sampai Miyuki masuk rumah itu dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil obat yang langsung dia minum dia tidak tahu obat apa itu ayahnya bilang dia akan aman dengan obat itu.

 **-Makan Malam-**

Saat Miyuki memasuki ruang makan Sakamaki yang dilihatnya adalah adalah tempat yang mewah untuk Miyuki dia melihat Yui tersenyum menyambutnya tidak dengan yang lain yang mengacuhkannya dan Kanato hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau boleh duduk disini". Kata Yui pada kursi kosong sebelahnya dan sebelahku tempat Kanato.

"Teddy apa menurutmu Miyuki san aneh". Kata Kanato pada tedy bearnya.

"Mau mencoba mencicipinya". Kata Kanato.

Miyuki speechless tentu saja apa maksudnya mencicipi.

Entah sejak kapan Laito ada belakangnya Menghisap aroma Miyuki.

"Seharusnya jika B*tchy-chan baru terlihat cantik darahnya pasti enak". Kata Laito.

Miyuki tersinggung dengan sebutan B*tch tapi kalau bukan ini rumah orang lain dan menghargai tuan Rumah dia ingin sekali menampar Laito dan apa maksudnya rasa darah.

"Laito-kun Miyuki bisa ketakutan". Kata Yui.

"Eeh B*tchy-chan kenapa". Kata Laito.

"Sebaiknya jangan merusak makan malam ini aku sedang kesal". Kata Reiji.

Miyuki tetap diam dia telah diberi tahu ayahnya kalau keluarga itu sangat sensitif terutama Reiji jangan sampai membuat mereka tersinggung itulah sebabnya dia sudah diajari bagaimana cara makan dan disiplin di tempat seperti ini, ayahnya memberi tahunya keluarga itu bangsawan jadi aku bisa bersikap mengimbangi mereka.

"Ah B*tchy-chan aku haus". Kata Laito.

Saat itu Miyuki sangat kaget melihat Laito menggigit leher Yui tapi Miyuki tetap mencoba tenang karena dia takut sekali kalau setelah ini malah dia yang akan menjadi korban.

"Miyuki apa kau tidak tahu kalau pengantin tumbal itu juga adalah ternak untuk kami". Kata Laito.

Miyuki mengerti kenapa Yui terlihat tidak melawan tapi apakah dia juga akan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Prak prak prak

Miyuki melihat kanato sedang menusukkan garpunya pada biskuit yang mengalihkan perhatiannya saat itu biskuitnya malah menjadi terbelah dan hancur Kanato malah tertawa melihat biskuit yang hancur itu dan dia semakin menusuk-nusuk biskuitnya dan tanpa sengaja piringnya pecah dan serpihannya mengenai Miyuki.

"Ouch sakit". Kata Miyuki mengaduh.

Tiba-tiba saja Kanato menangkup wajah Miyuki dan menjilat luka bekas serpihan piring tadi.

"Kenapa darahmu tidak seenak penampilanmu". Kata Kanato.

Lalu kanato mencium aroma diwajah Miyuki.

"Aromanya juga tidak begitu enak". Kata Kanato.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi pengantin tumbal bahkan sebagai ternak pun kau tidak bisa apa gunanya kau disini". Kata Reiji sarkastik.

Miyuki hanya terdiam mungkin ayahnya tahu ini saat dia akan dikirim kesana ayahnya seperti tidak bisa melepasnya.

"Maklumilah Reiji dia bahkan dikirim bukan untuk satu rumah dengan kita dia hanya tinggal di paviliun belakang". Kata Ayato.

"Mungkin ayah terlambat memberitahu meraka soal kedatangan pengantin tumbal yang sudah tidak diperlukan". Kata Shuu.

"Buang-buang waktu saja". Kata Subaru.

"Padahal kupikir kau bisa jadi cadangan makanan selain Yui". Kata Reiji.

Miyuki tetap diam dan suasan makan malam jadi tenang mereka kembali tidak mempedulikan Miyuki sekarang Miyuki hanya menahan getar tubuhnya agar terlihat biasa sambil melanjutkan makannya hanya Yui yang tersenyum padanya sampai makan malam selesai Miyuki langsung berlari saat dia sudah keluar dari pintu rumah itu ke paviliun belakang.

 _kenapa seperti ini ayah kelihatannya tahu mereka vampir dan lagi bagaimana bisa aku tinggal disini._

Berlari hingga ke paviliun belakang dengan terburu-buru Miyuki memasuki kamarnya dengan shock.

 _kenapa tempat ini seperti ini aku tak menyangka kalau mereka vampir dan kenapa Yui terlihat bertahan apa dia tidak takut mati, tapi aku beruntung kalau mereka darahku tidal enak tapi kenapa sakit hati juga dengan itu._

Miyuki mengerubuni dirinya dengan selimut menangis hingga tertidur.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Miyuki terbangun untuk bersiap sekolah dia akan menaiki bis ke sekolahnya saat itu dia melihat anak-anak sakamaki menaiki Limousin berserta Yui Mereka mengabaikan Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san ikutlah dengan kami". Kata Yui.

"Maaf tidak usah aku mau berangkat sendiri saja". Kata Miyuki.

Yang lainnya hanya acuh pada Miyuki lagi pula Miyuki juga tidak mau harus bersama para vampir terlalu lama dan lagi Miyuki bersekolah disekolah berbeda jelas sekali keberadaan Miyuki tidak dianggap istimewa oleh mereka.

Miyuki tanpa sengaja melihat Kanato membuat ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti, Miyuki hanya meneguk ludahnya karena takut.

-Skip Time-

Miyuki pulang dengan terburu-buru karena hujan dia juga lupa hari ini dia tak meminum obatnya. Saat melewati halaman dia tergelincir karena hujan membuat licin.

ouuch

Miyuki terjatuh hingga kakinya berdarah tanpa memikirkan rasa sakitnya dia langsung berlari ke Paviliunya dan darahnya menetes.

 **Kanato Pov**

Aku mencium aroma darah yang sangat lezat tapi ini bukan darah Yui lalu siapa??. Aku menyusuri aroma memabukkan ini lalu saat itu aku melihat darah dihalam aku langsung mencoleknya dengan jariku, aromanya sungguh memabukkan dan rasanya juga meskipun ini hujan tak mengubah rasa dan aromanya.

 **Miyuki Pov**

Aku dengan terburu-buru masuk ke Paviliun dan langsung mengambil obatku dan meminumnya, aku baru menyadari kakiku berdarah dengan segera ku obati.

 **Kanato Pov**

Aku mencari asal darah ini dan aku berjalan hingga ke Paviliun Miyuki. Tapi saat itu aroma darahnya hilang.

 _Aku tak mengerti kenapa aromanya hilang tapi aku yakin dari sini asalnya tapi bukankah Miyuki punya darah yang tidak enak, Hee apa yang kau sembunyikan Miyuki-san aku akan menguaknya_ _, aku akan sering mengawasimu Miyuki-san_

 **Author Note**

 **Halo authot disini sesuai dengan author bilang author mau buat fanfic Diabolik Lovers dan Author lihat fanfic bahasa indonesia Diabolik Lovers masoh sedikit jadi ramaikan deh dan karena Author lagi suka sama suaranya Kaji Yuuki ini juga akan author update di wattpad.**

 **Semoga Kalian suka Ok dan selanjutnya author update Unreaveled Secret dan Reincarnation.**

 **Ditunggu follow, fav dan Reviewnya yang membangun, Tapi jangan ada bashing diantara kira. Sampai jumpa di upadate fanfic selanjutnya**


	2. Your Taste

Diabolik Lover by Rejet (nama pembuat gamenya)

Story Mine

genre: Romance, fantasy

-Paviliun Belakang-

Miyuki mengobati lukanya dengan perban saat itu dia teringat belum meminum obat san segera dia meminumnya.

Kanato Pov

Aku mencium aroma yang sangat manis tapi aroma itu hilang tepat saat aku mencapai paviliun Miyuki kenapa.

Aku akan mencari tahu aku yakin ini adalah aroma mu Miyuki-san tapi yang aneh tadi darahmu tidak enak.

Hari berlanjut Miyuki kembali di undang makan malam oleh Reiji.

Saat itu Laito melihat luka dikaki miyuki yang ditutup kassa.

"Bitchy-chan baru kaki kenapa". Kata Laito.

"Aku hanya terjatuh". Kata Miyuki.

Aku tak suka saat Laito menatapnya meskipun darahnya tak seenak Yui-san tapi aku ingin tahu dulu soal Miyuki.

Author Pov

Miyuki pergi sekolah secara terpisah dari Yui dan Sakamaki bersaudara keberadaan Miyuki tak spesial untuk mereka.

Saat pulang sekolah Miyuki kehujanan lagi sedangkan sakamaki bersaudara sudah lebih dulu sampai kerumah tanpa Miyuki sadari Kanato menatapnya sambil bernyanyi di balkon.

Miyuki Pov

Aku kehujanan dan basah kuyup aku langsung berlari masuk paviliun dan mandi.

Udara sangat dingin setelah mandi dan memakai baju aku jadi ingin bergelung didalam selimut sambil meminum coklat panas dan kebetulan aku lupa ini waktunya minum obatku lagi aku lupa tidak meminumnya tadi pagi. saat aku hendak meminum obat aku terkaget dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah dikasurku sehingga obat sudah hampir ku minum tidak jadi.

Ha

"Kanato-kun uh kau sedang apa kau mengagetkanku". Kataku.

"Miyuki aku merasa haus". Kata Kanato.

Dia bilang haus dia itu vampire jangan bilang dia haus darah

"Kanato-kun kebetulan aku mau membuat coklat panas". Kataku.

Aku berlari ke dapur paviliun ini saat aku membuka bungkus coklat bubuk instan jariku tergores dan berdarah entah sejak kapan kanato ada dibelakangku dan merebut tanganku.

"Aroma yang sangat enak sama seperti aroma kemarin". Kata Kanato menghirup jariku yang berdarah.

"Ah kanato-kun". Kataku.

Grep

Ahk

Kanato menggigit tanganku taringnya terasa tajam dan menyakitkan.

"Miyuki-san darahmu jadi sangat enak". Katanya.

Aku bingung sekali bukannya sebelum ini dia bilang darahku tidak enak.

"Kenapa apa darahmu enak hanya saat hanya ada aku saja". Kata Kanato.

Grep

Ahhkk

"Kanato-kun sakit". Kataku

Kanato kini mengigit leherku, aku menyangka akan sesakit ini aku berjuang melepas diri tapi tidak bisa kanato sangat kuat entah sejak kapan aku menepel ditembok dengan kanato yang mengapitku tak lama pandanganku menggelap.

Saat aku bangun aku sudah berada dikasurku sendirian, mungkin itu hanya mimpi tapi saat aku banguj aku merasa sakit ditangan dan leherku dan saat itu aku melihat Kanato.

"Selamat pagi Miyuki-san". Kata Kanato.

"Pa pagi" kataku.

Sejak kejadian semalam aku ketakutan sekali saat aku menatap mereka berenam meskipun aku bisa akrab dengan Yui kebetulan Yui mengajakku masuk mansion dan bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya aku inginnya menolak tapi ayahku mengatakan bahwa Reiji Sakamaki paling tidak suka pada orang yang tidak menghargai.

Aku hendak pamit ke paviliun saat yang sama Kanato memojokkanku ke tembok.

Grep

Dia menggigitku lagi.

"He kenapa darahmu tidak enak lagi". Kata Kanato.

Aku tak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Jadi benar darahmu akan jadi enak jika hanya ada aku saja atau darahmu hanya untukku saja itu bagus Miyuki-san aku tidak perlu berbagi dengan siapapun". Katanya berbisik ditelingaku.

Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa darahku menjadi tidak enak karena obat itu, aku tahu sekarang aku tidak boleh melupakan obat itu satu vampir saja sudah mengerikan bagiku.

Author pov

Author sedang masa pengujian TA inginnya segera lulus doa kan saya ya


End file.
